<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noson Hyfryd by ThePrivatePinkLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335606">Noson Hyfryd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady'>ThePrivatePinkLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Loss of Virginity, Short &amp; Sweet, Virgin Reader, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I wrote this. I'm just a stereotypical good christian girl who finds Freddie good looking. </p><p>Question: I wonder what Freddie thought of virgins. Did he ever take anyone's virginity? Or did he think they were prudes?</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noson Hyfryd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt Freddie’s hands right above your hip. He was kissing you along the right side of your face and neck. He had already thrown off most of his clothing and was wearing nothing except his undershirt and boxers. You two had just eloped and now you were both back at your place. He had led you to the bedroom almost instantly and kissed you passionately. You were still a virgin, while you didn’t want to think about his number of partners, but you knew he was good at this.</p><p>“Oh darling, I’ve waited so long for this.” Freddie said, turning you towards him and you pulled off his shirt and he took off your undershirt. Now you were just in a bra and panties and the truth was, you were very nervous. He kissed you even deeper and started moving towards the bed. He gently put you now and you felt a pillow on your tailbone. Freddie drew his fingers towards your bra and kissed below it. </p><p>“May I, my love?” Freddie asked, his nose touching yours. You nodded and gave him a little nervous smile. He slid off your bra and let it fall off the bed. Your nipples were hard and cold and Freddie kneened them, kissing down all your body and eventually meeting your panties. Your legs were closed together, partly from embarrassment, and mainly from a warm feeling. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet for me. May I take these little things off?” Freddie asked, gently spreading your legs. You nodded and smiled, almost laughing, he was so sweet. Freddie took them off and his hands moved closer to where you most desired to be touched. You grinned, this feeling was so new to you. </p><p>“You like it, don’t you?” Freddie asked you, an evil smile on your face. Before you could respond, his index finger moved into you gently. Your breath hitched, this was all so new. After realising you were comfortable, he inserted a second finger in you. You smiled even more and laughed, it was now starting to feel good. </p><p>With his other hand, Freddie slid his underwear down and got up, pushing you back a bit. </p><p>“Are you ready darling? If anything is wrong or it hurts, just tell me, okay baby?” Freddie said and you nodded. He then got on top of you and kissed you, spreading open your legs. He slowly inserted his p*nis inside you and you held back the aches of pain from your mouth. </p><p>“It’s alright darling, I promise it’ll feel good soon, so good.” Freddie said, kissing you everywhere around your face and in between. After a while, it didn’t feel too bad and Freddie started going in and out gently. It started to feel really good, better than good, great actually. </p><p>“Oh darling, I’m gonna come. Where would you like it?” Freddie asked you, close to climax. </p><p>“Inside.” You said, panting. </p><p>He came, inside you, like how you had wanted it. At this point, he’s stagnant and just breathing heavily. He finally gets up and says he’s going to bring you a towel and clean up. </p><p>He comes back, cleans up and lays you down in his arms. You go to sleep with him whispering sweet things into your ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I wrote this. I'm just a stereotypical good christian girl who finds Freddie good looking. </p><p>Question: I wonder what Freddie thought of virgins. Did he ever take anyone's virginity? Or did he think they were prudes?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>